The Geisha and The Samurai
by BlackRoseInc
Summary: What can I say that isn't the title. This is AU all the way. Lots of IchixHime goodness to be had in this...enjoy! Now nominated for best creative fiction at The IchiHime Awards community..stop by and vote for me!
1. Chapter 1

_She draws her knife and stabs him in the back. The injury is not lethal, the wound is not deep. He falls on the ground, stunned, and turns back. She's upon him, ready for the second attack.~~_

Orihime wakes herself from a deep sleep with a blood chilling scream.

"Was that a dream, or a nightmare?." She thought to herself as she slid the covers over her body.

Life was always a nightmare for Orihime. She witnessed her parents' murder when she was a child. Her brother went to war and never returned. Everyday, suicidal thoughts ran through her head. Death would kill the pain and loneliness, so she thought.

She lay there, staring at the ceiling. Contemplating making breakfast or feeling sorry for herself, she chose the later and silently cried herself back to sleep.

"Get up!"

Orihime slowly opened her eyes to see a very angry Momo standing above her. It took her a moment to realize what was going on.

"You are pathetic. Since I had to make breakfast, here" Momo dumped three days worth of kitchen scraps on her. "You get to feed the pigs."

Life in an okiya was different than what the people on the outside thought. It was a prison. She would cook for the geisha, clean up after them, on top of doing the chores meant for Momo. It may be beautiful on the outside, but inside it was a living hell.

Spectacular teahouses and theaters, narrow back alleys, elaborate temples, and artists' streets, these were not what Orihime was accustom to. Her village was a poor farming community in Northern Japan. Kyoto was foreign to her. It had been six years since she was brought to the okiya in Kyoto. Six years of torment from the older geisha. Torment from Momo and the house mother.

Her geisha training began four years ago. Orihime never had a real education, and as they say, "Geisha must speak eloquently." or "Geisha must learn to read and write properly." She was not accustom to that.

Shikomi, that's what they call girls who are fresh arrivals to the okiya. Their duties were to the house. Cleaning, cooking, waiting for the geisha to come home from engagements or parties. There were times where Orihime would be up till two or three am waiting. This was also the time where Orihime began her schooling.

The second stage of geisha training is called minarai. The girls who have reached this stage were generally taken off the housecleaning duties. Orihime was at that stage, but Momo, being an apprentice geisha, took advantage of Orihime's kind heart and continued to make her perform the duties of a shikomi. The minarai were able to attend parties and wear more intricate kimono.

Orihime desperately wanted to be an apprentice geisha, or maiko. She would have more privileges being a maiko. Leaving the confines of the okiya more often, and alone. Getting the respect of the house mother, respect from the senior geisha, and more respect from Momo.

After feeding the pigs, tending to the garden, and washing the pile of dirty laundry, Orihime began scrubbing down the cobble stone pathway from the street to the front door. The hustle and bustle of the wagons going by did not help. Dirty water from the streets would splash on the newly cleaned stones. Orihime, frustrated by that, tossed the scrub brush, hitting the leg of a visitor. Her eyes looked up to see the most famous geisha ever to live in Kyoto.

"Matsumoto-san." Orihime fell to the ground, "Forgive my rudeness, Matsumoto-san."

"What is your name, shikomi?"

"I am a minarai named Orihime, Matsumoto-san."

A commotion from the street, caused Matsumoto to turn. A dark figure approached her and Orihime from a rickshaw parked by the entrance.

"Matsumoto, beautiful as always."

"Aizen! You dare show your face in Kyoto. Gin.."

His laugh was just as Orihime remembered. He deprived her of everything. He burnt her village, killed her parents and stole her freedom. Nothing in this world could change the past, but his death would start the healing process for her future.

"Gin and his army of samurai will never stop me." He looked at Orihime, "Is Momo home?"

Orihime fought the urge to grab his sword and seek revenge for her family. She gave him an angry look, "Yes."

Matsumoto's blood began to boil through her veins. The thought of that man in Kyoto gave her an unsettling feeling. Is war slowly approaching? Are the samurai able to stop him? Those were the questions running through her head. She looked back down at Orihime, who was hiding her face from view.

"Is mother available?"

Orihime did not look up, "Yes."

Orihime was still in tears when Aizen and Momo left the confines of the okiya. The pair paid no attention to Orihime as she continued her chores. Momo stopped before climbing onto the rickshaw.

"Someday Orihime, a handsome man like Aizen-sama will come and collect you."

The laughs from Aizen and Momo continued down the street and around the corner. Orihime stopped what she was doing and looked into the darkening sky.

"Why am I not as pretty as Momo? Will I ever become a geisha?"

The stars were out, the sky clear as far as the eye could see. Matsumoto and mother were exiting the doorway, carrying a few bags. Orihime quickly returned to her work.

"Orihime, you are to go with Matsumoto. You are her maiko now."

The day Orihime has waited six years for has finally arrived. The day she would be one step closer to geisha status. The day someone would come and claim her as their maiko. The happiest of tears ran down her face like little streams.

"Make us proud, Orihime. Now, go before I change my mind."

Orihime quickly collected her bags from mother. A final bow and thanks she offered to mother before Orihime walked out of the front gate and into a new life as a maiko.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

This may be a finished chapter story, but I feel it needs some tweeking. I haven't done a chapter story, like a real one in over 6 years. Do not hold back. If there is anything you feel should or should not be added, please let me know. I thrive off your comments, as they only make me a better writer.

Thank you for your constant supportI appreciate it. You guys are the best!


	2. Chapter 2

The rickshaw ride out of the district was quiet. Orihime looked behind her. The years spent in the side streets of Kyoto was washing away with every shop, geisha and pedestrian they passed. The view was nicer that the slums she lived in. The streets were lined with cherry trees. The smell of their blossoms invigorated her senses. She wanted to touch, smell and see more of the Kyoto she never saw.

Pulling up to a huge gate guarded by samurai, worried her. She never saw this many samurai. Sure they would come to the teahouses, but only a few at a time. There must have been hundreds of samurai in the courtyard, training.

"This is your new home now, Orihime."

"You live here?

"Yes, this is my home."

The rickshaw had pulled up to a modest house. The landscape was beautiful. Flowers of many colors planted in perfect rows. Lanterns brightly lit the pathway. Off in the distance, Orihime caught sight of a huge building, a building she knew very well.

"The Royal Palace."

"Yes. We live on the grounds of the Palace. My husband is Ichimaru Gin, captain and most honored of the samurai"

"But I thought geisha were not married?"

"True, geisha can not marry, but I am no longer a geisha. Gin and I met in a teahouse four years ago. He was one of my best customers. We fell in love and married three years ago"

The inside of the house was even more impressive than the outside. Vases and furniture that looked like it belonged in the palace decorated the main room. Kimono's hung on the walls. In one corner stood a black cabinet with red silk panels on the doors. Every piece of wood was hand carved.

Matsumoto talked with a servant as Orihime wandered through each room.

"Orihime-chan, I drew a bath for you. If you would follow me, I will show you to your room."

"My room?"

Orihime followed the servant into a room decorated for a princess. The walls were covered with a blush colored silk. The bed was bigger than her room at the okiya.

"I have fresh clothes laid for you on your bed. I will wash these, if you like."

Orihime thought for a moment. Does she really need those rags from her days at the okiya?

"Toss them, please. I do not want any reminder of that place. I am fine with what you have here."

"Very well. I leave you now."

Orihime slipped out of her ratty clothes, and into a hot, steamy bath. Rose petals floated on top of the water. The sent of rose and lavender oil reached her nose. She inhaled slowly, enjoying the sent. She laid in the water until it turned cold, her skin wrinkled. She washed away the past, dried off and slipped into the clothes that were laid out for her. The house kimono was red silk with embroidered flowers. She felt good wearing clean clothes.

_She draws her blade and stabs him in the back. The injury is not mortal, the wound was not deep. He falls on the ground, stunned, and turns back. She's upon him, ready for the second attack. He smiles and plunges his blade into her stomach before she could make the second attack.~~_

Her first night of decent sleep was interrupted by the same dream that has haunted her for a lifetime. She laid there for a moment before slipping out of bed. Reaching into the cabinet, she pulled out a robe. As she walked towards the door, she slipped the robe on.

Wandering towards the front door, Gin stopped her.

"You should be sleeping. Matsumoto has much to teach you in the morning. "

"I will, Gin-sama. I need some air."

With that said gin went on with what he was doing, leaving Orihime. She wandered through the garden, smelling every flower she could see. On her walk, she eventually found the shrine they had past coming in.

_Blood covered his hands. His blade deep inside his nemesis. Screams from the villagers rang in his ears. He only cared about one person, the person who changed his life.~~_

Ichigo woke with his knife firmly grasped in his hands. Sweat pouring off his brow, breathing quickly.

"It was only a dream."

Ichigo padded his way out of his house. Acknowledging his friends as he walked the streets, he found himself at the one place he could find peace, the shrine. As he began to climb the steps, he noticed a figure in the shadows. Hand on his Katana, he slowly moved towards the figure. To his surprise he found a woman praying to the Buddha statue.

He waited for her to finish before speaking.

"You should not be out here alone. We may be on palace grounds, it is still dangerous to walk around with no guard"

Orihime jumped back against the shrine.

"I did not know. My apologies."

Ichigo stepped out from the shadows and into the moonlight. She too stepped into the moonlight. Ichigo's eyes widened. She was very beautiful.

"I have not seen you before."

"I live with Matsumoto-san and Gin-sama."

Orihime and Ichigo sat on the shrine steps till the wee hours of the morning, talking.

"I don not even know your name. I am Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Orihime, Inoue Orihime. It was nice talking with you Ichigo, but I should be getting home. Matsumoto-san would kill me if she found me out so late"

Ichigo watched Orihime hurry back home. He continued to watch her, not noticing someone coming up behind him. As he began to stand, a smack on the back of his head stopped him.

"Gin would have my head if you messed with Matsumoto's maiko."

"Damn you dad."

Ichigo rubbed his head,

"Maiko? She is a geisha in training?"

"Yes. Do you not have duty in a few hours, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Vice-Captain."

"I do not want to see you sleeping at your post. I suggest you get some sleep."

"Yes sir."

Orihime slept for a few hours before Matsumoto woke her to begin training for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

"The elegant, high-culture world that geisha are a part of is called karyukai. Lesson one. Tea ceremony."

Orihime watched her every more, replicating her hand gestures with precision. She watched as Matsumoto only showed little skin on her arm.

"When pouring tea, your wrist should do the work. See how my kimono shows my whole arm under it. Men find the view of a geisha's arm to be seductive, very sensual."

"Yes."

Gin and another samurai came through the gate.

"Your turn, Orihime. Serve tea to our guest's."

"Gentlemen, my we serve tea?"

Gin and his guest sat and watched Orihime perform the tea ceremony perfectly.

"You have the golden touch, Matsumoto. You teach her well."

"Kurosaki-kun, your comment pleases me."

Orihime looked up at him once she learned his name.

"Ichigo, the young man you spoke with last night is my son."

"You were out last night, alone?"

"My apologies, Matsumoto-san. I did not mean to disrespect you."

"She was in good hands, Matsumoto-san. My apologies Orihime-chan. I did not mean to tell of your wandering to the shrine."

"Next time you wish to leave the house, let me know. A guard will escort you to where ever you wish to go."

"Yes, Matsumoto-san."

Orihime spent hours practicing her tea ceremony skills by herself or to people passing by. She even poured tea to the samurai who patrolled the area.

Matsumoto watched from a distance as Orihime became quite skilled with the tea ceremony.

"You learn quickly."

"I have a good teacher."

"Lesson two will begin once you feel comfortable with the tea ceremony. Do you have a shamisen?"

"No."

"Go to one of the shops and buy one. I will pay for it."

"I could not take money from you, Matsumoto-san."

"Do not argue about it. Go buy a nice one, no matter the cost. It is my gift to you, Orihime."

Orihime wandered through the shops looking at everything the vendors had to offer.

Ate sushi with bean paste and wasabi. She bought a hand carved shamisen with a matching case lined with blue silk.

The last two months Orihime practiced serving tea. As a reward, Matsumoto gave her an evening of free time to do whatever she wanted.

She decided to make a day of shopping in the market. She bought a pair of hairpins that looked like small flowers. She snacked on roasted wasabi beans, and noodles. Played games with the children.

Orihime was really enjoying her time off from training.

Ichigo had been watching her through out the day. Buying every flower she smelled, he approached her from behind. Holding onto the flowers, he tapped her shoulder.

"For you."

"Ichigo, they are so pretty. Thank you."

"Can I walk with you?"

"I would like that, very much."

They walked and walked, ending up along the river bank. Cherry blossom petals floated by and they sat and talked.

"My father and his before him were samurai. I hope one day when I am blessed with a son, he too will become a samurai."

"My brother was a samurai. He died when I was a child."

"The war?""Yes, by the hands of Aizen-sama and his ninja."

"I did not know. I am sorry."

"Aizen-sama has hurt my whole village. He killed me parents in front of me. I was only nine when they died. Burned down homes, killed cattle. We were a poor village, but that did not concern him. He said we committed crimes against his army, on his land. He enslaved the children, enslaved me for years. He eventually grew tired of me and sold me to the okiya when I was fifteen. He took my freedom"

"What happened to those children?"

"I do not know. I saw some of them when I was younger. They were begging for food or doing odd jobs to get some money. They lived on the streets."

Matsumoto watched from the shadows as Ichigo returned Orihime safely to the house.

They spoke briefly before parting for the night.

"May I see you again?"

"I would very much like that, Ichigo."

As Ichigo leaned in to kiss her goodnight, Matsumoto cleared her throat, startling the couple.

"Goodnight, Orihime."

"Goodnight, Ichigo."

Ichigo turned and bowed into the darkness,

"Goodnight, Rangiku-san"

"Goodnight, Kurosaki-kun. Sleep well."

Sleep was a blessing for Orihime. The nightmare did not come to her that night, only the thought of Ichigo danced in her head.

The following morning, Matsumoto took Orihime to the palace garden.

"Lesson two starts today. The tranquil solace of the gardens will help your playing."

Orihime tuned the instrument as shown by Matsumoto.

Getting lost in the sound of the shamisen playing, the pair did not notice a visitor watching them play.

He too was lost in the beautiful sound coming from the instrument.

A clap greeted the ears of Orihime and Matsumoto .

"You play beautifully"

Their eyes grew huge,

"Emperor Kuchiki Byakuya-sama"

"Our most humble apologies. We did not mean to intrude in your garden."

"Play some more. I wish to hear that beautiful music again."

They did as requested by the emperor. They stayed in the garden and played for hours, entertaining him.

"Join me for tea?"

Before Matsumoto could answer him, Orihime blurted out quickly,

"It would please me if the Emperor Kuchiki Byakuya-sama and Matsumoto-san would allow me to serve the tea."

"A tea ceremony? Yes, that would be nice. Join me Matsumoto-san"

"This will be your test, Orihime. Show us what you have learned."

"Yes, Matsumoto-san."

Matsumoto and the emperor chatted while Orihime began the ritual of the tea ceremony.

"She is your maiko?"

"Yes, your highness. She is Inoue Orihime"

"I see you have not lost your touch, Matsumoto-san. I remember visiting you on several occasions. Your tea ceremony was a feast to the eyes."

"I am most humbled by the emperor's delight in my ability."

"Thank you, Orihime-chan. Your tea ceremony was delightful."

Orihime bowed,

"Thank you for allowing me, Emperor Kuchiki Byakuya-sama."

"It would please me if you came back to my garden anytime you like."

"Thank you again, Emperor Kuchiki Byakuya-sama."

Orihime and Matsumoto returned to see Ichigo waiting by the gate holding a blanket and a package of some kind..

"Join me? I have sushi."

Matsumoto gave her approval and watched the couple disappear down the street.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo questioned as she guided him through a maze of shrubs.

"A little peace of heaven."

Ichigo looked around once they cleared the tall trees and shrubs,

"This is the emperor's private garden. We can not be here."

"Yes we can. I practiced my tea ceremony on him and Matsumoto-san this morning. He said to come back whenever I wished to."

Ichigo opened the bento box full of sushi. In a small dish was wasabi, slices of pickled ginger and bean paste.

"You remembered the bean paste."

"Your strange taste in food has me curious."

"It is good, really. Try some."

Ichigo reluctantly tasted the odd flavor of bean paste on his sushi, and he liked it.

Orihime erupted in a fit of laughter, "See, it is good."

They enjoyed all the sushi, and each others company as the sun set behind the tree line.

He laid his head on her lap as millions of stars began appearing in the deep blue background of the night sky.

Orihime twirled his hair around her finger.

"Do you like being here, behind the walls?"

She looked down at him,

"I feel like this is where I belong. I would not have met you if I did not live here. What about you, Ichigo. Have you always lived here?"

"No. I once lived in Tokyo. After my mother died, my father brought all of us to Kyoto."

"Us?"

"My sister's and I."

"How did your mother die?"

Ichigo sat up, turning his face away from Orihime,

"She became ill. I remember it like it was just yesterday. It was a spring day, just like today. She went so fast."

Orihime wrapped her arms around him, to comfort him.

"I was just a boy. I did not understand what happened. My father said she was visiting the gods.

Orihime's eyes glistened with tears.

"There is a day that does not go by where I wish she was here."

Her voice cracked as she spoke, "She is in your heart. She watches over you."

Ichigo turned to see her crying,

"She would have loved meeting you"

"Me too, Ichigo." she hugged him tightly, "Me too."

The rest of the evening, they spent it reminiscing about the ones no longer in their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Winter came swiftly to Kyoto. Snow, rare to the area fell.

For the last six months, Orihime practiced playing the shamisen till her fingers would bleed.

"Orihime, you have been requested to play for the emperor tonight."

Her stomach began to churn and twist in knots,

"Will you be there, Matsumoto-san?"

"I will not. This is your test on your ability to play the shamisen."

Dressed in a blue and gold kimono, Orihime nervously sat in front of the emperor and his guests.

"You may begin, Orihime-chan."

"Yes, Emperor Kuchiki Byakuya-sama."

The original composition she played was called One Thousand Cherry Blossoms. It tells the tale of the harsh winter months ending with the first bloom of the cherry trees.

She played eloquently to her listeners. Bringing tears to the eyes of many, and to herself.

Her fingers glided across the strings with exactitude and strength.

He rose to his feet upon her ending .

"You play with your heart, do you not. Orihime-chan?"

"I do, Emperor Kuchiki Byakuya-sama. I play what I am feeling."

"The evening was most enjoyable. Thank you, Orihime-chan."

"I am honored, Emperor Kuchiki Byakuya-sama. Thank you for the invitation to play."

"Would you join us for dinner?"

"I do not wish to impose on your guests. I am sure they are more important to the Emperor Kuchiki Byakuya-sama than I am."

"We would be honored to have you stay."

"Thank you, Emperor Kuchiki Byakuya-sama. I will stay."

Orihime feasted with the emperor and his guests on food she had never ate.

Chawanmushi, miso soup, shirataki, yakizakana, rice wine, sake, and so much more was served.

The hour was late when Orihime was escorted home by the emperor's personal guard.

"Goodnight, Abarai-kun."

"Goodnight, Orihime-chan."

The following months, according to Matsumoto were like the depths of hell. The final lesson had begun, dancing.

"Again!"

Orihime took position in the courtyard usually reserved for samurai training.

"Watch me."

Matsumoto danced with the grace of a geisha. Her movements were flowed like the water in the river.

"That is how you do it. Do not stop until you get it right."

"Yes, Matsumoto-san."

Orihime danced and danced until her blisters bled. She scolded herself for missing steps. Danced even when the cold rain fell down on her. Danced when the day turned into night.

Ichigo stood high atop the wall in his tower, watching Orihime fight to stay awake while dancing.

Fed up, Orihime let out a scream and fell to the ground in a fit of tears.

Ichigo jumped, dropping is staff, "Orihime."

"Lieutenant, do not leave you post."

" But Captain Ichimaru."

"She is training. Do not disrupt it."

"She is tired, Captain."

"She does not come to your aid when you are tired, why should you go to hers."

"She is not like us. She does not-"

"Stop, Ichigo." Gin took a few breaths to calm down, "We do not see what geisha go through, only the after. She wants to be a geisha. This is what she must do."

"My apologies, Captain Ichimaru."

He watched Orihime pick herself back up and begin dancing again. For hours she would fall down and get right back up, abusing her body by dancing hard.

Her body finally had enough abuse. She fell one last time and did not get up

"Captain Ichimaru! Take me into custody, I do not care. I am going to take Orihime home. She needs sleep."

Gin stared at him for a moment,

"Go."

Ichigo rushed along the wall and down the steps to retrieve Orihime.

"Orihime." he gently picked her up.

"I can not-"

"I am taking you home."

With help from the servants, they took off her wet kimono and put her to bed.

The moonlight shined through the windows, casting light on her face. His fingers glided across her warm skin. He smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You are beautiful, Orihime."

"Ichigo."

"Sleep, Orihime." he tucked the blanket around her frame.

"Stay with me"

Ichigo piled his armor in the corner, stripped out of his wet clothes and slid under the blanket next to Orihime.

"Thank you."

The warmth and softness of her body enveloped him. He laid there with her in his arms, listening to her breath.

Ichigo's breath hitched as her soft fingers caressed his bare skin. Her leg draped over his leg, began moving slowly up and down his thigh. His body quivered as her hand gently stroked his member.

"Ori-"

Her lips crushing down on his stopped his speaking. Ichigo deepened the kiss as his erection grew with each touch of her hand. Breathlessly their lips parted.

"We can not do this."

"I want this, Ichigo."

His eyes closed tight as Orihime disappeared under the sheets, but shot open as he felt the wetness of Orihime's mouth devour his erection.

He tore off the sheets covering her. Her head slowly moved up and down. Ichigo moved his arm around to behind her head and gently pushed her head toward the base.

She used her gorgeous lips to her full advantage, wrapping them tight, and giving him the nice, wet, slow kind of pleasure she wanted to give him. After about five minutes, Ichigo was sweating and struggling to hold back.

"Orihime, I-" gripping the sheets tightly, he held out for as long as he could.

Feeling his legs tighten, Orihime slowed down her pace. The suction created made a popping sound when she pulled his erection out of her mouth. Looking up at him, seeing the look on his face, she began to slide her hand up and down.

He let out a moan as he released everything, covering her hand and his erection.

She crawled her way up his body. His erection twitched when it came in contact with her center.

"I love you."

Ichigo grabbed the back of her head and crushed his lips upon hers. Full of desire he rolled Orihime onto her back, still consuming her mouth with his. His lips trailed down her neck and back up to her ear.

"I love you. " He softly whispered in her ear.

His hands roamed every inch of her tight body. His hands cupped her soft breasts, rubbing her nipples till they became hard. Ichigo suckled each nipple, making Orihime moan in delight.

He positioned his erection over slit. Ichigo eased his way inside her. Orihime felt the tearing inside her, tears of pain flowed down her face. She tried everything to muffle the sounds she was making. Orihime grabbed Ichigo, dug her nails into his flesh, and covered her mouth with his.

Ichigo pulled back and quickly entered her, breaking the seal to womanhood. The screams and cries were hushed by his mouth. He worked his erection in and out of her slowly.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Do not stop, Ichigo."

He slowly made love to her. Taking everything she had to offer him. Ichigo's movements were gentle and slow. The pleasure between them only grew as the minutes ticked away. They said no words. The movement of their bodies as one was words enough.

"Orihime." Her name passed Ichigo's lips as his final thrust released everything he was holding onto.

"Ichigo", Orihime let out a moan of contentment.

Exhausted, Ichigo fell to the bed. "I love you." His breath slowly calmed down

Orihime wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two years since her training with Matsumoto began. Orihime mastered the art of tea ceremony, playing the shamisen, and the movements of dance.

Tonight, under the clear star filled night, Orihime was to debut as a geisha.

Wrapped in a turquoise-and-orange silk kimono, hair piled atop her head and secured with red silk bands, face covered in a wash of white makeup, the young geisha was ready.

"Do not be scared, Orihime."

"Everyone is out there, waiting for me."

"Dance for Ichigo. Keep your eyes on him."

Orihime took a few quick calming breaths, "Thank you, Matsumoto-san."

The roar of claps greeted Orihime as she entered the courtyard.

The dance she performed was called The Dance of A thousand Water Lilies. It told the story of a young girl struggling to become a geisha and the sacrifices she encountered.

Her body moved with great precision, moving in tune with the music being player. Her eyes glued to Ichigo's amber ones. Orihime danced for her love, danced for his pleasure.

A ruckus in the crowd caught Orihime's attention. It was Momo.

"Take my kimono off, Orihime. Your filth will ruin it."

"You are not welcome here, Momo. Go back to Aizen."

"Aizen is not far. He will destroy all of you."

Momo began slashing at the beautiful kimono as Aizen and his invading army rushed through the gates.

The crowd scattered in a panicked frenzy. Running and screaming for their lives as the invaders shot arrows into the crowd.

Samurai from all over the compound ran to aid in the attack against Aizen.

Swords clanked together in the fierce battle as the once friends fought their own battle.

"Why are you better than me, Orihime?"

"What happened to you Momo? You were once a kind person."

"I grew tired of being passed by. Aizen showed me the way to happiness."

Clawing and hitting each other, Momo threw Orihime to the ground.

"Aizen destroyed your soul, Momo. Can you not see that?"

Momo slashed at Orihime's skin with the blade.

"There can only be one grand geisha, and it will be me."

Orihime used all her will and strength she had to reach a near by rock.

"I promise your death will be painless."

With a swift motion, Orihime crushed the rock against Momo's head, knocking her to the ground.

Ichigo, Gin and Isshin fought along side the samurai. This battle was a test of his power and will to lead his men into victory.

"You have nerve invading this land, Aizen"

"Gin, why so angry? Were we not friends?"

"I no longer call you friend, Aizen. You killed my men. You hurt our country, why?"

Aizen laughed,

"I was an outcast of your army. I chose this path when your captain removed my rank, banished me from this place. This is my revenge."

Aizen's men were out numbered. Some ran back into the darkness, while others fought to the death.

Orihime picked up the blade lying next to Momo,

"I will not die tonight, but Aizen will."

She rose to her feet. Carrying the blade, she made her way to Aizen. This was her chance to avenge the deaths of her father, mother, and brother.

She slowly approached him from behind. Raising the blade, she plunged it into his back. The injury is not mortal, the wound is not deep. Aizen falls on the ground, stunned, and turns back. She's upon him, ready for her attack.

"You stole my freedom. Tonight I will steal your life"

He smiles and plunges his blade into her stomach before she could make the final attack

"You are a stupid woman." His laugh stung her ears.

Orihime looked down to see the handle of the blade sticking out of her stomach. Her hand released the knife, letting it fall to the ground. Stunned, she fell off him and crawled away from his reach.

Ichigo sees Aizen slowly getting up, and in a quick motion he was on top of Aizen.

"You dare attack us. That was your last mistake."

Ichigo plunged his katana deep into Aizen's chest.

The battle may be over. Aizen may be dying, but the chaos ensued. Villagers screaming and crying. Samurai lying on the ground, wounded.

Ichigo scanned the area for Orihime. He asked everyone he knew if they have seen her, and all said no.

"Rangiku-san, have you seen Orihime?"

"I have not, Kurosaki-kun."

He continued his search for Orihime.

"Captain Ichimaru, have you seen Orihime?"

"No, Ichigo. She may have gone home. Have you checked the healing house?"

The sky grew lighter with the morning sunrise as he caught sight of Orihime lying on the ground.

"Orihime!"

Ichigo ran franticly towards Orihime's lifeless body lying in the courtyard. He pushed and shoved anyone who got in his way.

"Orihime!"


	6. Chapter 6

Gently, Ichigo pulled Aizen's blade out of her stomach. He looked into her eyes. Once filled with life now showed nothing.

"Orihime, why?"

Her hand slowly wiped the tear stained blood off his face. Her own tears falling slowly to the ground.

"For my family."

"Someone help!"

"I do not fear death."

"Orihime, do not speak like that."

"I am so glad to have known you, Ichi-"

Ichigo took her in his arms, letting out a loud scream as her body fell limp in his arms. He continued to scream as his father came to his side.

"Ichigo"

"All I wanted to do was protect her. Keep her out of harms way."

"Ichigo let her go. There is nothing you can do now."

"Orihime." Ichigo wept, "I will save you."

Isshin took Orihime out of his son's arms,

"We can try, Ichigo. Her wound is deep."

"Please."

Orihime was rushed to the healing house, leaving him staring at her blood on his hands.

The familiar laugh of Aizen made Ichigo turn towards his direction. Aizen lay in a pool of blood not too far from where Ichigo sat. Pulling his knife out, Ichigo slowly walked up to Aizen.

Kneeling on top of his chest, he stared down his nemesis.

"She will die."

"You will die first, Aizen."

"I am a god, and can not be stopped."

Ichigo showed no emotion as he drew his blade across Aizen's throat. Blood sprayed out of the deep wound.

"The only difference between you and a god." Ichigo rose to his feet, "You can bleed."

Lower ranked samurai began the task of body removal.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki-san, what of Aizen?"

Ichigo pulled his katana out of Aizen's chest, "Burn him with the others."

Hours went by, but they seemed like centuries to Ichigo before news of Orihime reached him.

"She is alive, for now."

"Thank you Captain Ichimaru."

"Go home, Ichigo. She is in the hands of the gods now."

"Can I see her?"

"For a few minutes. She needs the rest."

Her room was dark. Bandages covered every wound. Ichigo took her hand into his and held it gently. Tears welled up in his eye as he watched her breathing.

"Orihime, can you hear me?"

"The doctor gave her a sleep tonic. She can not hear you."

Ichigo caressed her cheek.

"Funny how one person can change your life?"

"Love finds everyone."

"You remember."

"Mom always said that. It is really all I can remember her saying."

"She would be so proud of you, Ichigo."

"No dad. I failed her. I did not protect her."

"It was not your fault. You were just a child."

"Not mom. I failed to protect Orihime."

Isshin sat next to his son. He placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"She is a rare beauty."

"I do not deserve her love."

"Yes you do. She needs you just as much as you need her. Let in her love, Ichigo."

It had been days since Aizen's vicious attack against Orihime. Ichigo's constant vigil was noticed by everyone who passed her room.

"Orihime, thank you."

He leaned down and softly kissed her parted lips, causing her to stir.

"Ichi-"

"Do not speak. You need your strength."

"Aizen. Where are Aizen and Momo?"

"Aizen is dead. Momo is in custody"

Ichigo stood up and began pacing the room. The clanking of his katana against his armor disrupted his thinking.

"Ichi-."

"I…I."

"Ichigo."

"I can not…"

He let out a long sigh as he sat next to her. "Ichigo?"

"Did you know you stole my heart?"

"Ichi-"

"I have never felt as alive as I do when we are together, yet it hurts when we are apart."

Orihime slowly sat up in her bed. Wincing a bit from the pain.

"Is this what love feels like?"

"I am not the person you think you love."

"I love you for who you are, Ichigo. I love the man who makes me laugh. The smile on your face when I answer the door. I love the way you look at me in a crowded room. The way you hold my hand. I love everything about you."

"I love you, Orihime. I love the kindness of your heart towards the children. I love watching you dance, like you are dancing only for me. I even love bean paste on my sushi. The way you look at me with your beautiful eyes, makes my heart love you more. But I am scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Loosing you. Being alone again when you are gone"

Orihime leaned towards Ichigo,

"I will always be in your heart."

"Orihime."

"Ichigo."

Their lips collided into a passionate kiss. With each passing second, the love from Orihime flowed into Ichigo's soul, forever binding them. As their kiss continued, her free hand snaked through his hair, lightly tugging as he kissed her deeper. He gently pulled her closer to his body, not letting go for a moment to adjust his position.

Matsumoto and Isshin watched from the doorway.

"They will be fine."

"Just like his mother and I were at their age."


	7. Chapter 7

A year later, Ichigo and Orihime married at the Shinto shrine where they first met. With Japanese tradition, Orihime was painted pure white from head to toe, declaring her maiden status to the gods. The kimono she wore was white and with an elaborate headpiece covered with many ornaments. Ichigo wore a traditional black kimono.

With friends and new family surrounding them, they took their vows.

"I marry this woman, no matter what the health situation is. I will love her, respect her, console her, and help her. Until death. Protecting fidelity. I swear, amen

Orihime smiled at her so to be husband.

"I marry this man, no matter what the health situation is. I will love him, respect him, console him, and help him. Until death. Protecting fidelity, I swear, amen."

The celebration for the newlyweds continued with a candle lit reception in the palace gardens. Dancing, good food, and sake were had for everyone to enjoy. Orihime changed out of her white kimono for a red kimono, symbolizing her status as a married woman.

In the wee hours of the morning, while everyone slept peacefully in their respected homes. Orihime and Ichigo roamed the streets tog ether, hand in hand.

Still wearing the reception kimonos made them stick out in a crowd. Passing by shops and stands, they never took their eyes off each other.

Passing the flower stand, the owner stopped them momentarily.

"I hear your wedding was magnificent. These are for you."

He handed Orihime a bouquet of lotus and cherry blossoms.

"May your marriage be blessed with children and lifetimes of happiness."

Touched by the man's gesture, Orihime gently kissed his cheek.

"We have five lifetimes of happiness. Thank you for the flowers"

Continuing their walk through out the streets, people who did not attend the wedding gave them their deepest wishes and congratulations.

Their journey ended in front of a beautiful home. The front walkway was lined with lotus trees. A huge Japanese cherry tree in full bloom was the centerpiece of a sitting area.

"A gift from the palace."

Orihime looked with enthralled eyes,

"This is ours?"

"Yes. Our home is as beautiful as you are."

"Ichigo. Your words melt my heart."

Inside was equally impressive. The palace had decorated it with lavish furniture and wall hangings. The colors were to Orihime's taste. Hues of reds and blues everywhere.

Ichigo changed from his kimono to a silk robe as Orihime continued the tour of her home for the first time. Ichigo's armor stood proudly in a corner, as if it was protecting the home from harm.

Ichigo came up behind Orihime and began to untie the obi around her waste. As he finally slipped the long silk obi from around her, she felt his lips on her neck and shoulders. She moaned when he took her earlobe between his teeth.

"Ichi-."

He said nothing and continued to remove the outer layer of her kimono, while unrelentingly attacking her neck and shoulders with kisses.

"-go"

Layer after layer fell to the floor, slowly making a pile at Orihime's feet. The final layer, the one Ichigo has longed for was finally at his grasp. In one swift movement, Ichigo picked up Orihime and cradled her in his arms. Kissing softly as he made their way to the final gift of the evening.

Candles lit in every corner the eye could see. Flower petals spread across the floor, the bed and everywhere in-between.

"I want this night to be special. One we both will not forget."

"It already is, my husband."

Ichigo set her down next to the bed. His hands moving over her body slowly as he removed the final piece of clothing blocking his view of her nude body.

"Orihime"

His voice full of lust, looking at the beautiful woman standing before him. She moved her hands to his clothing, undoing the tie that held his robe together.

She ran her hands across his bare chest as he slid his hands down her body to her thighs. She felt a strange sensation run through her body. This feeling was different than the feeling she got when Ichigo would hold her close to his body.

On his way back up her body, Ichigo took a nipple into his mouth. Orihime raked her fingers though his hair as the sensation continued to build deep inside her.

Laying her on the bed, Ichigo hovered over her body. Kissing her full lips tenderly at first, eventually turning the kiss into a passion filled romp of her mouth.

She could not control herself anymore. She reached her hand down to his long, erect member. Ichigo gave a loud moan. It felt so good, yet it was such a tease at the same time.

She stopped momentarily.

"Ichigo"

He prepared to penetrate her. He slowly eased himself inside of her as she erupted with mix of pain and pleasure. For Orihime, it hurt a little, but it felt so good. She started to moan as he slowly plunged deep inside her. Ichigo laced his finger with hers.

"So good"

Orihime wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing deeper penetration. Her back arched as a wash of enlightened bliss spread through out her body,

"Ichigo"

His movements grew faster and faster with each deep penetration. His eyes would close, enjoying the feeling of having her again, but this time as his wife.

She felt the heat building inside her She screamed his name as her body released itself with a violent tremble.

"Orihime"

His body shuddered, releasing everything he had deep inside her. His shaking arms could no longer support his weight. Ichigo's breathless body collapsed onto Orihime.

He lay still for a long time, waiting for his breathing to slow down. He was still inside her warmth, holding onto what had happened for as long as he could.

Orihime covered their hot bodies with the cool silk sheet.

"I love you."

His voice purred her name in her ear and he slid off her and onto the bed.

Orihime wrapped her arms around him tightly,

"I love you, Ichigo."

He pulled her close as the two laid there and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Thank you for reading my latest fic. I am truely honored you took the time to look it over and submit a review.**

**If you have just finished and have not yet submitted a review, go right ahead. Be honest with me. I would very much like your imput and suggestions on how I can make this a better fic.!!  
**


End file.
